language revelations
by BakemonoShoujo
Summary: The senpais are tutoring Akaya english, and they found something interesting about him. just your daily dose of random. no pairings, if you found hints...okay then :


I thought of this while I was eating. I dunno why either.

**_Italic and bold means English_**

Happy reading =)

* * *

"Now read this Akaya" Yanagi ordered as he showed the junior a notebook, they were having english tutoring again, with the other senpai's

Akaya glanced to his side to read

''_**Some people don't like basking under the Sun...''**_ he read slowly and carefully

He's afraid to screw up since Niou and Marui is around

Yukimura watched him lovingly; Niou was waiting for a mistake for him to feed upon, while the others were just watching plainly.

''…_**while some enjoyed the sunshine.''**_ Kirihara looked at Yanagi with wide eyes waiting for his criticism

"Very good. Your pronunciation is quite perfect…" he said the last part softly,

"eh?"

Yukimura patted the junior's head, "They really were excellent if I do say so myself"

Then the dataman wrote something on the notebook,and showed it to him

"Read this word for me."

Even the other regulars took a look at the word, eyes narrowing, mouth moving trying to read the word to themselves, it was a rather uncommon word

"uhm…_**E-ex**__._." Akaya bit his lip praying that his pronunciation is correct, or else… he summed up the courage and read it _"__**Exuberance?**__"_

Yanagi nodded "Just as I thought you have an amazing skill in pronunciation"

"Wait! How could this be? Brats and English never went well together, and then you're saying his pronunciation is perfect?" ooh… Niou doesn't like this AT ALL.

"He's pronunciation has always been good, we never had problems with them, our dilemmas are usually grammar, parts of sentences, and such." Yanagi pointed out

"You're kidding right?" Marui asked lazily

"No. I noticed that when I tutor him as well." Yagyuu said

Kirihara was just watching at the side lines while his senpai's argue

"No!" Niou still tried his best to fight

Their kouhai frowned at him, "maa…senpai, what's so wrong about me being good at saying stupid English words"

"The part that you're good at it." He stuck his tongue out at him

The brat pouted and stuck his tongue out fully at his senpai

"aah…so that's why." Yanagi said

He retracted his tongue "Why what senpai?"

"The reason why you're good at pronouncing."

"eh? What's the reason?"

"The reason is because you're a brat" Niou intervened

"Shut up!"

"The reason is your tongue"

The others looked at them with questioning looks

"What's wrong with my tongue? They're not blue, are they?"

"No, you seem to have a long tongue."

"REALLY!" He stuck his tongue out and crossed his eyes and looked down and studied his tongue, _'are they long? Is it a good thing or a bad thing? Don't tell me they're like a chameleon's!'_ he thought

Yukimura chuckled, "They are long."

Kirihara gasped

Sanada shook his head, "Don't worry they don't look like those of a lizard's."

"Are chameleon's lizards?"

"…Yes."

He sighed in relief

"but is it bothering to look at?"

"No, not really." Sanada plainly replied at his questions

"What does having a long tongue have to do with pronunciation?"

"A great question Jackal, studies have shown that having a long tongue improves one's skill in pronouncing words, may it be local or foreign to the person." Yanagi explained

"Well his tongue IS longer than mine…" Marui looked at his tongue but not in the way Akaya did, he brought out a small mirror from his pocket and looked at the reflection like a normal person would do.

"Maybe God gave me this tongue because he didn't want me to completely suck at English…." The seaweed said thinking.

His senpai's just shrugged

"Next lesson" Yanagi said as he opened another notebook, maybe Yanagi should be a teacher when he grows up. What'cha think guys

"okay… next is math" the junior grudgingly said, he didn't like math either. But seriously, a mass of the people don't

"Niou will help you with that."

The said boy smirked

"Aww…" Akaya pouted

_Beep!_ Akaya's phone received a message. He read it.

'_Mom's not home, go home now and make me dinner, love you :*' _

He groaned, it was from his sister

"Sorry, but I gotta go home early." His senpai nodded. He took his things, put them in his bag and left waving goodbye.

Now without Akaya for them to tutor they went back to their own studies

Silence has fallen for quite some time now…

"hmm… he has a long tongue huh…" Niou said looking up thinking while rubbing his chin.

"What's it to you?" Marui raised a brow

Niou shrugged, then that smirk came across his face.

"Oh nothing, it would come in handy in _certain_ activities though…"

"NIOU!" they warned him

* * *

Lalalalala~

Oh Niou and your naughty mind

**Note:** about the tongue thing, I'm not entirely sure if it's real, but it's my fanfic. My world, my rules :D

**NoteNote:**_ 'Exuberance'_ is a real word in case some of you guys are unfamiliar. means, high in spirit, energetic, persistent.

Review?


End file.
